Official VOCALOID illustrators
Artists under this section were commissioned by an official company of a VOCALOID product. It is their work that contributed to the personification of the characters mentioned. For notable mentions see This page. Go to Comments =ENGLISH= PowerFX Systems AB. An unknown illustrator #1 |- |about= An unknown illustrator #1 is the illustrator of Sweet ANN's boxart. ANN was deemed to have no official design. However, her boxart is a mid-20th century poster-styled painting of a blond woman with curly hair and blue eyes. She is based on the "The Bride of Frankenstein". |trivia= Power FX's Sweet ANN. |header= An unknown illustrator #1}} An unknown illustrator #2 |- |about= An unknown illustrator #2 is the illustrator of BIG AL's beta boxart. AL was originally depicted in the same painted style of boxart as Sweet ANN. He is based on a Frankenstein's Monster. |trivia= Power FX's BIG AL. |header= An unknown illustrator #2}} Ash |- |about= Ash is the illustrator who redesigned the VOCALOID2 known as BIG AL. She's also contributed to Zero-G's SONiKA by creating mini comics for the character's website. They are done in English and Japanese. |trivia= PowerFX's BIG AL and Zero-G's SONiKA comics. |links= *deviantART |header= Ash}} Dappleback |- |about= Dappleback is the illustrator for VOCALOID OLIVER, as well as a member of VocaTone. |trivia= VocaTone's OLIVER. |links= *deviantART *YouTube |header= Dappleback}} Sartika3091 |- |about= Sartika Nurhasanah (also known as Sartika3091) is an artist who entered the PowerFX design contest for their bilingual VOCALOID YOHIOloid. The design was chosen by the voice provider, YOHIO. |trivia= Contribution - VocaTone's YOHIOloid. |links= *deviantART |header= Sartika3091}} Zero-G Limited An unknown photographer #1 |- |about= An unknown photographer #1 is not a direct contributor to VOCALOID due to the photographer submitting his/her work to various stock photo websites. An example of the original Leon and Lola boxart is here titled "Profile of woman with finger next to lips". |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's LEON and LOLA. |links= [http://www.fotosearch.com/FSD373/x13037575/ "Profile of woman with finger next to lips" x13037575 |header= An unknown photographer #1}} Simon Fowler |- |about= Simon Fowler is a photographer who took photos of Miriam Stockley in 1999. One of the images ended up becoming VOCALOID Miriam's boxart. |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's MIRIAM |links= *Wikipedia Simon Fowler (photographer) |header= Simon Fowler}} Ivan Grlic |- |about= Ivan Grlic is not a direct contributor to VOCALOID due to the photographer submitting his work to various stock photo websites. The submission by bg_knight (Ivan Grlic) was used for VOCALOID2 Prima. An example of the original is here titled "beauty profile". There are other images based on the model currently on the second page. |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's Prima. |links= *"beauty profile" File#: 1709473 * Grlic-art Notice: This domain name expired on 10/19/12 and is pending renewal or deletion |header= Ivan Grlic}} An unknown CG artist #1 |- |about= An unknown CG artist #1 is the artist of SONiKA's first boxart release. |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's SONiKA. |header= An unknown CG artist #1}} Alija |- |about= Alija is not a direct contributor to VOCALOID due to the photographer submitting her work to various stock photo websites. The submission by Alija was used for VOCALOID2 Tonio. An example of the original is here titled "Portrait of young man wearing tuxedo - black and white". There are other images based on the model known as Stanislav Jakuschevskij. |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's Tonio. |links= Portrait of young man wearing tuxedo - black and white *iStock photo |header= Alija}} Mario Wibisono |- |about= Mario Wibisono (also known as Raynkazuya) is an Indonesian illustrator who was commissioned for SONiKA's boxart of her VOCALOID2 in 2009. He is an artist whose subject largely involves females, as he's dedicated himself to drawing them both in a hyper-realistic and fantasy style. |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's SONiKA. |links= *MARIOWIBISONO *deviantART |header= Mario Wibisono}} AkiGlancy |- |about= AkiGlancy (also known as EmpathP) is a producer and illustrator. She was commissioned by Zero-G and Yamaha as the artist of AVANNA, the Celtic VOCALOID. The artist has stated that she had a difficult and frustrating experience. Her end result was to please her clients and not to please the fandom. It is Zero-G and Yamaha that had the final say on the finished design. She thanked other artists for their input and encouragement. |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's AVANNA. |links= *deviantART *YouTube *VO comment AVANNA's design |header= AkiGlancy}} =SPANISH= Voctro Labs, S.L. Raimon Benach |- |about= Raimon Benach is a Spanish artist specializing in collage compositions. He was the illustrator who did the first concepts for Voctro Lab's VOCALOIDs Bruno & Clara. His designs were debuted in video uploads. |trivia= Contribution - Voctro Labs' Bruno and Clara. |links= *Raimon Benach site *Tumblr |header= Raimon Benach}} Rumple |- |about= Rumple is a female Spanish artist who entered the art contest by Voctro Labs. Due to her design winning, it was chosen as the official boxart for their product. Recently, Rumple achieved some recognition ending as a runner-up in ALYS' contest. |trivia= Contribution - Voctro Labs' Bruno and Clara. |links= *deviantART (current account) *deviantART (old account) *Pixiv *Tumblr |header= Rumple}} Inés Campos |- |about= Inés Campos is the illustrator for the Private VOCALOID ONA. |trivia= Contribution - Voctro Labs' ONA. |links= *Twitter |header= Inés Campos}} David Inlines |- |about= David Inlines is the modeler of ONA featured in the concert during Mercè of Barcelona in 2013. |trivia= Contribution - Voctro Labs' ONA 3D model. |links= *Website *Twitter |header= David Inlines}} Noriko Hayashi |- |about= Noriko Hayashi (also known as Noririn) is a female Spanish illustrator and art student. Previously, Noririn achieved some recognition ending as a semifinalist in YOHIOloid's contest. |trivia= Contribution - Voctro Labs' MAIKA. |links= *deviantART *Tumblr *Pixiv |header= Noriko Hayashi}} =JAPANESE= 1st Place Co., Ltd. Aka Akasaka |- |about= Aka Akasaka is the illustrator of VOCALOID IA. |trivia= Contribution - 1st PLACE's IA and IA ROCKS. |links= *Pixiv *Twitpic *Twitter |header= Aka Akasaka}} AH-Software Co. Ltd. Yusuke Kozaki |- |about= Yusuke Kozaki (コザキ ユースケ; Yusuke Kozaki) is a Japanese illustrator and cartoonist. He was born on May 12, 1978. He has worked in the design and illustration of the characters for the NO MORE HEROES video games. He was the designer of the SF-A2 development code miki's VOCALOID avatar and the virtual idols Mee and Aw. |trivia= Contribution - AH-Soft's SF-A2 miki and Starchild's virtual duo, Meaw. |links= *Blog *deviantART *Pixiv *Wikipedia (Japanese) |header= Yusuke Kozaki}} Umetani Atarö |- |about= Umetani Atarö (梅谷阿太郎; Tarou Umetani) is the illustrator for VOCALOID Kaai Yuki's boxart. The artist also has been the one behind the designs and illustration of other AHS' mascots. |trivia= Contribution - AH-Soft's Kaai Yuki & Hiyama Kiyoteru. And a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. |links= |header= Umetani Atarö}} Okama |- |about= Okama is a Japanese manga artist, famous for illustrating Cloth Road, NO MORE HEROES video game (costume design), and various doujinshi works. He is the designer and illustrator of VOCALOID2 Nekomura Iroha by AH-Software. The character was originally created as a kittyler for the game 'Hello Kitty to Issho!' but was later turned into a VOCALOID - both original and VOCALOID illustrations are done by Okama. He also designed the VocaloIdols by DearStage. |trivia= Contribution - AH-Soft's Nekomura Iroha, Sanrio's "With Kitty" project and Dear Stage MOEJAPAN's VocaloIdols. |links= *Okama site *Wikipedia Ja |header= Okama}} Juu Ayakura |- |about= Juu Ayakura (文倉十; Ayakura Juu) is the cover illustrator of popular series Spice and Wolf. He was commissioned to illustrate the VOCALOID Yuzuki Yukari as well as a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. |trivia= Contribution - AH-Soft's Yuzuki Yukari. |links= *Ayakura Juu site *Twitpic *Twitter |header= Juu Ayakura}} Edomura Ninico |- |about= Edomura Ninico is the cover illustrator of Tohoku Zunko. |trivia= Contribution - AH-Soft's Tohoku Zunko. |links= *Website *Twitter *Pixiv |header= Edomura Ninico}} Crypton Future Media, Inc. Wasshi |- |about= Wasshi (わっしー), aka Shogo Washizu, was once a member of Crypton and made the illustration for MEIKO's VOCALOID1 boxart. On his blog profile, Wasshi asks for fans to continue to support MEIKO: "ボーカロイドMEIKOをよろしくお願い致しますm(_ _)m" (Thank you for your continued support to the VOCALOID MEIKO.) |trivia= Contribution - Crypton's MEIKO. |links= *Sketch Package |header= Wasshi}} Takashi Kawasaki |- |about= Takashi Kawasaki (川崎 貴司; Kawasaki Takashi) is the Japanese illustrator of KAITO's boxart for VOCALOID1. Little about him is known so far, except that he is a member of Dorakue Kikaku (Project Dra'matic '''C'reation & 'E'ntertainment), a social network for the creators from various areas in Hokkaido. |trivia= Contribution - Crypton's KAITO. |links= *Dorakue Kikaku |header= Takashi Kawasaki}} KEI |- |about= '''KEI (ケイガロウ; Kei Garou) is a Japanese illustrator and cartoonist. He was born in Chitose, Hokkaido in April 1981, and started drawing fan works when he was a student. His watercolor-like moe style caught the notice of the publisher Dengeki Bunko, and he made his debut as an illustrator for the novel Kiseki no Hyougen. In 2007, Crypton requested him to draw an illustration for their first Character Vocal Series product Hatsune Miku. Crypton also provided KEI with detailed concepts. However, Crypton said it was not easy to explain what a "VOCALOID" was like to him, and KEI said he could not create an image of "singing computer" at first, as he did not even know what a "synthesizer" was. It took him more than a month to finish. His illustration supported the sale of this software and sparked the VOCALOID trend. His fame led to the following works for the Kagamines, Luka and Lily. He also designed galaco. Because of his illustrations for VOCALOID, his style is often emulated in the western fandom, notably on deviantART. |trivia= Contribution - Illustrator of Crypton's Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, and Megurine Luka. Internet Co's Lily and their distributed VOCALOID, galaco. And also Sanrio's "With Kitty" project, featuring an original character, Rio Kiyoha. And a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. |links= *Keigarou site *Pixiv *deviantART *Twitter *Ja Wikipedia |header= KEI}} Masaki Asai |- |about= Masaki Asai (浅井真紀) illustrated the boxart and character design for Hatsune Miku's Append software. His art-style is somewhat realistic-looking. |trivia= Contribution - Crypton's Hatsune Miku Append. |links= *Blog *Blog entry miku append "blank style" 2010/07/04 (Sun) |header= Masaki Asai}} Osamu |- |about= Osamu (オサム) (also known as Jagabata) is an illustrator most notable for his Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len Append boxart. Other than the Kagamines' boxart, he's provided illustrations to various composers and utaites from Piapro. |trivia= Contribution - Crypton's Kagamine Rin/Len Append. |links= |header= Osamu}} Zain |- |about= Zain's illustrations were used for the MikuMix.com website and by Toyota for the Corolla+Miku 2011 campaign ( magazine illustrations). She was commissioned in 2011 to create an image of Hatsune Miku posing with a black Toyota Corolla for the month of June. Zain was also the artist behind Hatsune Miku English's design. |trivia= Contribution - Toyota Corolla Campaign and Hatsune Miku English. |links= *Zain site *Pixiv *deviantART zain7 *MikuMix: flash-based website, see gallery for Zain's works (can't miss the style) *drawr |header= Zain}} iXima |- |about= iXima is an illustrator who works for Crypton. Fans consider her as the "next KEI". Besides KAITO, Miku, and MEIKO V3, she also drew her renditions of the other Crypton VOCALOIDs in an illustration book, as well as the cover art for Miku Flick/02. |trivia= Contribution - Crypton's KAITO V3, Hatsune Miku V3, MEIKO V3, and Megurine Luka V4X. |links= *Twitter *Pixiv |header= iXima}} Dear Stage (Moe Japan, Co. Ltd.) Akio Watanabe |- |about= Akio Watanabe (渡辺明夫; Watanabe Akio), also known as Poyoyon Rock, is a popular animator, character designer and animation director. His designs are widely known for being 'moe'. Some of his best-known works are The SoulTaker and Popotan. |trivia= Contribution - Dear Stage MOEJAPAN's Tone Rion. |links= *Watanabe Akio site *Pixiv (NSFW) *Twitter *Wikipedia |header=Akio Watanabe }} EXIT TUNES Migi Hidari |- |about= Migi Hidari is an illustrator who has provided various illustrations for EXIT TUNES, especially album covers and crossfade albums of EXIT TUNES' VOCALOID albums. |trivia= Contribution - Exit Tune's MAYU and Lawson's Akikoloid-chan |links= |header= Migi Hidari}} i-Style Project Carnelian |- |about= Carnelian is a female artist born on September 21. She has established her own game company called 'Root', and is well-known for illustrating eroge and BL games. |trivia= Contribution - i-Style Project's Aoki Lapis and Merli as well as a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. |links= *Pixiv *Twitter *[http://ever-green.on.arena.ne.jp/main.html Carnelian's website |header= Carnelian}} Internet Co., Ltd. Kentaro Miura |- |about= Kentaro Miura (三浦 健太郎; Miura Kentaro) is a Japanese professional cartoonist and the illustrator for the VOCALOID2 product Gackpoid. He was born in Chiba Prefecture in July 1966. One of his most famous works is "Berserk", which won Tezuka Osamu Culture Prize and became a TV anime and computer game. He is a heavy viewer of Nico Nico Douga, something Internet Co. learned of and consequently requested him to draw an illustration for their product through the ad in the Nico Nico Douga time signal. |trivia= Contribution - Internet Co's Camui Gackpo |links= *Wikipedia |header= Kentaro Miura}} Masami Yuuki |- |about= Masami Yuuki (ゆうきまさみ; Yuuki Masami), whose birth name is Shuji Sato (佐藤 修治; Sato Shuji), is a professional cartoonist and the illustrator for the VOCALOID2 product Megpoid. He was born in Sapporo, Hokkaido in December 19, 1957. He made his debut at the age of 22, but he didn't aim to be a professional cartoonist at first, and was working as a businessman while drawing cartoons as a subsidiary job. After he retired from his company, he made his career in the anime trend and the work Mobile Police Patlabor, released in April 1988, establishing his fame. |trivia= Contribution - Internet Co's GUMI |links= *Yuuki Masami site *Twitter |header= Masami Yuuki}} An unknown illustrator #7 |- |about= An unknown illustrator #7 is the character illustrator for the VOCALOID2 product Gachapoid. |trivia= Contribution - Internet Co's Ryuto |header= An unknown illustrator #7}} LAT |- |about= LAT is a popular 3Dmodeler who created the popularized LAT Miku. He later did commissions for official company's such as VOCALO Revolution and and EXIT TUNES. He created the model of CUL using the designs of Hitoro. |trivia= Contribution - VOCALO Revolution's CUL and EXIT TUNES Hiroyo ). |links= *Lat site *Hiroyo MEMORY-164 from 203soundworks- |header= LAT}} Hiroto |- |about= Hiroto Izumi (和泉ヒロト; Izumi Hitoro), (aka. Hiroto-P, deecloud) is a Japanese producer and main member of VOCALO Revolution. He is a lyrical writer and worked on "CUL makes Revolution!" and "Kimi,Boku,Kyorikan". While Hitoro is stated to be the designer and creator of CUL, it is unknown if he illustrated her officially. |trivia= Contribution - VOCALO Revolution's REV and Internet Co's CUL. |links= *Hitoro site *Twitter twicsy (take caution) *YVS DB information |header= Hiroto}} AkkeyJin |- |about= AkkeyJin (あっきー人; AkkeyJin) is an illustrator who is well-known on Pixiv. The Illustrator is also one of the main artists behind the iOS/Android game Valkyrie Crusade. |trivia= Contribution - Internet Co's kokone |links= *Official Blog *Twitter *Pixiv |header= AkkeyJin}} An unknown illustrator #8 |- |about= An unknown illustrator #8 is the character illustrator for the VOCALOID3 product Chika. |trivia= Contribution - Internet Co's Chika |header= An unknown illustrator #8}} Ki/oon Music Inc. YukitA |- |about= YukitA (ユキタ) is the illustrator for the VOCALOID2 Utatane Piko. |trivia= Contribution - Ki/oon's Utatane Piko |links= Pixiv |header= YukitA}} MI7 Japan Inc. Gomoku Akatsuki |- |about= Gomoku Akatsuki is an illustrator who drew official art for the Macne series. |trivia= Contribution - MI7 Japan's Macne Nana and the Macne Series. |links= *Pixiv *Website |header= Gomoku Akatsuki}} YAMAHA (Bplats, Inc.) An unknown illustrator #6 |- |about= An unknown illustrator #6 is the illustrator for the VOCALOID VY1's boxart. |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') VY1. |header= An unknown illustrator #6}} Nagimiso.SYS |- |about= Nagimiso.SYS is an amateur illustrator who has actively participated in the VOCALOID fandom, creating works including some doujins and illustrations for numerous PVs as well as a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') VY2, the wakizashi. |links= |header= Nagimiso.SYS}} Kazeno |- |about= |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') VY2, the box's sleeve. |links= |header= Kazeno}} Manbou no Ane |- |about= Manbou no Ane (マンボウの姉) is a female illustrator who won the 'VocaFes' contest for VY2, along with Rimiko, who won VY1's. As her name suggests, she is Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP's sister. She also designed a pin for VY1v3's boxart, and created the concept design for VY2, Roro (66) as well as a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') VY1v3, and winner of VY2's concept design and Aoki Lapis's outfit contest. |links= |header= Manbou no Ane}} Ryuji Otani |- |about= Ryuji Otani debuted in 2001 as an illustrator. His specialty is black-and-white artwork, and has various works produced in digital format. Many of his pieces are done in collaboration with products and apparel design, such as Adidas US. Sony, cards, SUZUKI of Resona Bank (France) Swift visual, and YAMAHA. His clients are wide-ranging, such as his collaboration with BAG BARCOS. |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') Mew. |links= *Otani Ryuji site |header= Ryuji Otani}} Yoshitaka Amano |- |about= Yoshitaka Amano is a prestigious illustrator famously known for his Final Fantasy illustrations. |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') ZOLA PROJECT. |links= *Blog |header= Yoshitaka Amano}} Hakuri |- |about= Hakuri is an illustrator also known for creating fanart for the Kagerou Project series. |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') anon & kanon. |links= *Pixiv *Tumblr *Blog |header= Hakuri}} Yamako |- |about= Yamako is an illustrator who has contributed in several PVs. She is part of Honey Works, formed by the composer and Nico Singer Fernando-P (Gomu), and the guitarist Choris-P (Shito☆Raji). Among her notable works are the songs "Like, Dislike" and "Karakuri Pierrot". Despite been part of HoneyWorks, she also collaborated in PVs outside her group. |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') flower. |links= : *Website *Twitter *Piapro *Pixiv |header= Yamako}} Rocoru |- |about= Rocoru joined HoneyWorks in April 2013 and is the newest member in the group. |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') flower, the box's sleeve. |links= *Pixiv *Twitter |header= Rocoru}} Tomioka Jiro |- |about= Tomioka Jiro is a male illustrator. He has collaborated with several VOCALOID producers. |trivia= Contribution - Stardust Music's galaco NEO |links= : *deviantArt *Twitter *Pixiv *Tumblr |header= Tomioka Jiro}} Sakamoto Himemi |- |about= |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') VY1v4 |links= |header= Sakamoto Himemi}} △○□× |- |about= △○□×, also known as Miwasiba (みわしいば), is an illustrator that has provided many illustrators for various producers. |trivia= Contribution - YAMAHA (Bplats') V4 flower. |links= |header= △○□×}} We've Inc. Shindo Kamichi |- |about= Shindo Kamichi is a Japanese illustrator. They also contributed to Medarot 8's (メダロット８) character designs. |trivia= Contribution - We've Inc.'s Rana. |links= *Blog *Pixiv *Twitter |header= Shindo Kamichi}} =CHINESE= Shanghai He Nian Ideolo |- |about= Ideolo is a Chinese artist who refined MOTH's early design and drew Luo Tianyi's official illustrations. The artist is known for drawing mostly Touhou artwork. In May 2015, the artist announced that he would cease using the name "Ideolo" and the art style he had after he completed his final job. He said his final goodbye as Ideolo on May 23rd.Ideolo's retirementIdeolo's goodbye It is unknown when he would return. |trivia= Contribution - VOCALOID CHINA project, Luo Tianyi and Yuezheng Ling as well as a promotional illustration for YAMAHA's ZOLA PROJECT. |links= *Pixiv *Twitter |header= Ideolo}} mouseqi |- |about= mouseqi (abbreviated as MQ) is a Chinese artist who entered the illustration contest by VOCALOID CHINA and won. |trivia= Contribution - VOCALOID CHINA project, YANHE. |links= *Pixiv *'YANHE Project's interview:' 官方画师特约访谈#1 (interview in Chinese) |header= mouseqi}} Da Nu Luo |- |about= Da Nu Luo (大怒罗; Dà Nù Luō) is a Chinese illustrator who lives in the Beijing Chaoyang District. She attended China Central Academy of Fine Arts (CAFA). |trivia= Contribution - Shanghai He Nian and NetEase's Zhanyin Lorra. |links= *Weibo *Pixiv *Official website |header= Da Nu Luo}} E-Capsule Co. Ltd VOFAN |- |about= VOFAN (ヴォーハン) is a professional illustrator from Taiwan. He is also well known in Japan. He has done illustrations for the Bakemonogatari series and is known to use pastel colors and barely creates outlines. He only uses different shades of color to create depth and to differentiate objects. He speaks Mandarin and English fluently, and can read Japanese. |trivia= Contribution - Power FX's Sweet ANN under E-Capsule's distribution. GYNOID's Xin Hua |links= *VOFAN Blog VOFAN *Pixiv Vofan *Wikipedia VOFAN *FlickrVOFAN |header= VOFAN}} Loiza |- |about= Loiza is famous in Taiwan and also sells his artwork in Japan. |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's Prima and PowerFX's BIG AL under E-Capsule's distribution. |links= *Blog *Loiza art album |header= Loiza}} An unknown illustrator #3 |- |about= An unknown illustrator #3 is the illustrator of SONiKA's first promotional Taiwanese release. It was first presented as a contest prize. |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's SONiKA under E-Capsule's distribution |header= An unknown illustrator #3}} Shinia |- |about= Shinia is the illustrator of SONiKA's finalized Taiwanese boxart. He is also the designer for the character of Taiwan Microsoft's Silverlight |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's SONiKA under E-Capsule's distribution. |links= *Shinia site *Blog *Pixiv *Piapro *Twitter |header= Shinia}} Akru |- |about= Akru is the illustrator of Tonio's Taiwanese boxart. Akru has won many animation awards in Taiwan. |trivia= Contribution - Zero-G's Tonio under E-Capsule's distribution. |links= *Blog |header= Akru}} =KOREAN and Other companies= SBS A&T Co., Ltd. KKUEM |- |about= KKUEM (꾸엠) is a female Korean illustrator and part time cosplayer. She is well known in Korea for her design and illustration of SeeU, and her recent illustrations of the card named ChunHyang (춘향) in mobile game called Kaku-San-Sei Million Arthur Korean version. She is also famous for her cosplaying history, and is married to one of the most famous game concept designers and illustrators in Korea, Kim Hyung-tae. Her artwork was also featured on a Toyota Corolla AX11 with Hatsune Miku as the subject in 2011. |trivia= Contribution - SBS A&T's SeeU and Hatsune Miku during the Toyota Corolla Campaign. |links= *KKUEM site *Blog *Pixiv *Twitpic *Twitter |header= KKUEM}} Jisun So |- |about= Jisun So is the modeler of the SeeU featured in the I=Fantasy MV. |trivia= Contribution - SBS A&T's SeeU 3D model. |links= |header= Jisun So}} SEGA Hiro Kanzaki |- |about= Hiro Kanzaki (かんざきひろ Kanzaki Hiro) is a professional illustrator and cartoonist for Project 575's mascots. Hiro Kanzaki is known for illustrating ''Oreimo'', a popular light novel series written by Tsukasa Fushimi. He is also a recognized trance composer and VOCALOID Producer under the pseudonyms of Hiroyuki ODA and Hanasoumen-P (often abbreviated as HSP). |trivia= Contribution - Masaoka Azuki & Kobayashi Matcha |links= |header= Hiro Kanzaki}} Music Airport An unknown CG artist #2 |- |about= An unknown CG artist #2 is the artist of Ueki-loid's boxart. |trivia= Contribution - Ueki-loid |header= An unknown CG artist #2}} Vocaloid Next 119 |- |about= 119 (pronounced Hikeshi) is known as the former illustrator of the music group Supercell, formed in 2007. His relationship with the group began when Ryo (the lead musician) used one of 119's Hatsune Miku illustrations as a placeholder for the song Melt (メルト) without permission, leading to an apology from Ryo. However, 119 responded positively to both Melt and working with the upcoming musician, thus forming Supercell. In February 2011, a contest called "Everyone's VOCALOID project" (みんなのボカロ計画) was announced by VocaFes and Yamaha. The contest was to create an original VOCALOID character, which would eventually become the winning avatar for the VOCALOID3 engine. The winners were announced in May 2011 and the chosen designs were of Suzune Ringu and Lui Hibiki, a VOCALOID pair. However, the original designs by the submitter's artwork were completely revised by 119. Along with Ring and Lui's refinements he also did refinements for Manbo no Ane's VY2, 66. He also refined Rimiko's version of VY1, Kobushi Kiku, and all the VocaFesta mascots. |trivia= Contribution - VocaNext's Ring Suzune and Hibiki Lui. |links= |header= 119 }} References Category:Illustrator Category:VOCALOID illustrator